Inevitável
by nyo-mila
Summary: era inevitável, eu já não conseguia amar outro, era só você, só que você foi embora e me deixou não é? Sabia que anjos não sofrem... summary horrivel --"


_Eu nunca vou poder falar que não te amo, pois seria mentira. Posso não ter sido a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas tentava... Eu não queria juro que não queria mesmo, mas por você eu fiz aquilo não é?_

_Se eu fosse contar as tantas coisas que fiz e talvez agora me arrependa. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Sou frágil não? E mesmo sabendo disso você me deixou, foi embora, não posso garantir que foi com outra, mas você foi... Então por que disse que voltaria? Que teríamos uma vida feliz e que nunca me faria sofrer. Estou sofrendo e você sabe disso. Me conta mentiras. Mentiras que eu acreditei, para que? Para depois me desiludir?_

_Eu bem que podia acabar com a minha vida, suicídio? Quem sabe, mas você sabe que ele não deixaria, esteve sempre ao meu lado e eu iludida em sua sombra, ele bem que tentou em avisar, abrir meus olhos, mas eu gostava de ficar cega, era somente desse jeito que eu conseguia me sentir viva, amada e desejada. Não passou de palavras da boca para fora, sem sentimento, mas que eu adorava ouvir, entre sussurros e abraços, você sempre me conquistava. Eu pensei que me amasse e percebi que as três palavras que eu considerava mais importante não tinham sentido, eram vazias, assim como você... Por que não para de me atormentar? Esqueça-me! Por favor, não em faça sofrer mais..._

- Hinata-sama?

- Sim nii-san.

- Ele, sabe...

- Ele não vai voltar não é nii-san? – cortou Hinata em uma voz triste.

- Não... – respondeu Neji baixo – Mas eu estou aqui Hinata-sama, eu prometo nunca te abandonar e te fazer sofrer...

- Não nii-san, não me prometa sei que não poderá cumprir. Você me avisou não é? – Hinata encarou Neji tristemente.

- Talvez você tenha razão, eu não posso cumprir, mas faria o meu possível, daria minha vida. Eu tentei... Hinata por que você não o esquece?

- Não é fácil...

- Deixe-me te ajudar, ser seu guarda-costas, seu amigo, seu amante, ser seu Hinata. – falou Neji a abraçando ternamente.

- Por que? – perguntou a menina.

- Eu te amo.

- Mas nii-san eu não...

- Por que ele?

- Por que ele que me ensinou a amar, a viver, eu me sentia viva ao seu lado e ele...

- ELE FOI EMBORA! E OLHA O QUE FEZ, DESTRUIU SUA VIDA! – Gritou o rapaz extremamente alterado.

- Não nii-san eu mesma a destruí...

_Você foi único, eu te amei, eu te amo, sempre irei te amar. Ah Neji, eu queria que fosse diferente queria corresponder aos seus sentimentos, sei que seria mais feliz, sei que viveria muito melhor, mas eu não consigo. Ele me abandonou, me deixou, partiu meu coração, levou a minha existência e me deixou apenas lembranças, vagas lembranças, sempre felizes, porque enquanto esteve ao meu lado eu era feliz. A culpa foi minha? Talvez tenha sido, me envolvi apenas me deixei levar pelo momento. Eu penso se ainda tem vontade de me ver Sasuke, se tem saudades e orgulho de voltar, você seria esse tipo de homem? Não é sua cara... Estava perto e tão longe, inatingível, mantinha sua distancia e queria sempre estar tão perto. Não faz sentindo não é?Mas um dia fez..._

- Você não destruiu, tem tempo ainda!

- Tempo? Ele parou nii-san, era ele que fazia o relógio da minha vida rodar.

- Deixe-me faze-lo voltar a funcionar. – Neji se aproximou de Hinata e a olhou nos seus olhos aproximando seus lábios dos dela – Eu posso fazê-la feliz novamente. – Encostou mexendo o rosto fazendo um leve carinho nela – Eu posso, acredite em mim. – A beijou calmamente, esperando a reação dela.

Hinata fechou os olhos o correspondendo devagar e intensificando aos poucos.

_Seu gosto... Tinha gosto de morango, seus lábios eram sedutores, iguais ao do nii-san. Acreditar? Será que ainda posso? Parece tão impossível agora..._

Eles se beijavam e Neji a envolvia em seus braços, em um abraço carinhoso e protetor. Ela sentia o estranho frio na barriga, se apaixonando novamente?

- Não nii-san... – Hinata abaixou a cabeça se desvencilhando do abraço do primo – Perdoe-me – Hinata sussurrou correndo para longe, o máximo que suas pernas podiam agüentar, até parar em um beco e se encostar-se à parede de tijolos e respirar fundo.

_Eu não poderia mais... Perdoe-me Neji, você tentou me avisar, tentou me amar, mas..._

- Eu não posso mais amar nii-san...

_Não mais não é? Sasuke, Sasuke, você chegou e bagunçou tudo, eu poderia ter mudado tudo se não fosse nosso infeliz encontro, que marcou minha vida..._

- Eu não agüento mais isso, não quero te magoar nii-san...

_É tão inevitável..._

- Um dia irá me perdoar?

_Você me machucou Sasuke e agora eu machuco outras pessoas, inevitável?_

A morena abraçou os próprios braços deixando o cabelo ser molhado pela chuva e seu corpo sentir um frio incomodante causado pelo vento... Ela andava sem sentindo, cambaleando, esbarrando nas pessoas que corriam da chuva.

_Queria me perder... Fugir dessa dor que sinto... _

- Hei! Saia da chuva vai ficar resfriada! – gritava um rapaz moreno com o cabelo preso em um rabo de cavalo frouxo e olhos negros, a semelhança dele com Sasuke era enorme, ele só parecia ser mais velho, ele corria na direção da Hinata – Toma! – o moreno tirou o casaco vermelho e preto e deu para Hinata.

- Desculpa... – Hinata sussurrou, sentiu suas pernas perdendo as forças, sua cabeça rodar e sua visão ficar embaçada. O moreno a pegou, antes que caísse no chão e correu com ela para um hospital.

_Deixe-me..._

- Acordou!

- Hã? – sussurrou Hinata tentando abrir seus olhos, quando conseguiu se deparou com dois olhos negros a encarando e um sorriso doce no rosto. Ela estava em um quarto do hospital, a cor branca parecia tão enjoativa agora...

- Me deu um susto garota, sorte que tinha um hospital perto.

- Obrigada. – agradeceu Hinata em um tom de voz muito baixo. – Por quanto tempo fique assim?

- Não por isso. Você é a Hyuuga Hinata não é? - Hinata assentiu e ele continuou – Eu sou Itachi prazer! Bem algumas horas, você desmaiou e eu corri com você para cá. – Itachi a encarava, Hinata começou a sentir um sono de repente.

Hinata estava fechando os olhos e sussurrou – Itachi... – Ela estava sentindo uma sensação gostosa de paz, tranqüilidade, parecia que isso emanava dele.

_Neji nii-san... Desculpe-me..._

Itachi segurou a mão dela e falou perto de seu ouvido – Acabou Hinata... Acabou...

Uma luz muito forte tomou conta do lugar e Itachi segurou a mão de Hinata com mais delicadeza e a puxou fazendo ela se levantar e ir junto dele.

- Não irá mais sofrer... Venha comigo! – ele a abraçou e foi levando ela. – Você é um anjo Hinata, anjos não sofrem...

- Eu vou com você...

_Inevitável... Sasuke..._

- DOUTOR! O APARELHO PAROU, ELA ESTÁ MORRENDO!

- FAÇA MASSAGEM CARDIACA!

_Inevitável.._

- NÃO ESTÁ RESPONDENDO!

O homem parou o ajudante e olhou o aparelho que marcava os batimentos cardíacos.

- Acabou... Descanse em paz menina... – falou o homem fechando os olhos da morena.

_Inevitável..._

Horas depois Neji foi avisado da noticia, ele não acreditava, os médicos não descobriram o por que da morte repentina da herdeira Hyuuga...

Sasuke ficou sabendo também, ele contou depois que um pouco antes de receber o telefonema da morte de Hinata ele disse ter ouvido a voz dizendo "eu te amo" e uma presença muito forte do irmão. Sasuke ficou tão chocado quanto Neji. Bem, até hoje é um mistério o que aconteceu dentro da sala 428 daquele hospital, tem muitas pessoas que tem medo daquele quarto, alguns dizem ser almadiçoado e quem ficar nele corre um "grande risco", essa história não é para por medo, pense nela como um romance.

Tenho um palpite do que possa ter acontecido, você pode acreditar... Ou não...

Você acredita no inevitável?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Nyo-mila: **Oi pessoinhas, então fic dedicada a deida-sama a menha fror de jasmim, está horrível, eu sinceramente duvido que alguém consiga fazer pior, acho até que uma criancinha de um ano escrever melhor essa budega... Mas bem, foi feito de coração, tem um valor sentimental enorme para mim, não que isso venha ao caso, quem não mandar review Itachi vai fazer uma visitinha ai! (nyo-inner: você está fazendo agora as pessoas não mandarem review de medo e não por que ela está horrível, parabéns! ¬¬)

ç.ç

Bem, é isso pessoal!

Beijinhos no pâncreas |o|


End file.
